The Boy in the Window
by RECH2O
Summary: Take place right after "Slither"  Will not contain anything from eps. after that Strange things have been happening to Cassie, beyound witchy strange. Someone, or Something, is trying to tell her something, and she isn't sure if that is good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy in The Window **

_Summary- Time has been passing slowly since Nick's death, and no one really knows how to cope. After receiving a box of old things from Nick's aunt, strange things keep happening in Cassie's room, beyond witchy strange. Things will move, things will disappear, things will appear, and no one but Cassie is home. Someone, or something, is trying to tell her something, and she isn't sure if that is good or bad. _

**Chapter 1: **(Cassie's POV)

Silence. That is all there is this morning. It feels like right before the first time I went out after my mother's death. Everything is still while your mind prepares itself for all the sympathy you don't want. Only difference is, the sympathy is for a boy I truthfully barley knew. He was the boy in the window. The first member of the circle I saw. The first member to try magic around me. One of the five who brought me into a destiny that I couldn't back out of, not when I was this deep in. The one who I found lying cold, alone, and not breathing next to the water, obviously dead before I even went up to him.

I gave up on trying to eat, placing my half-eaten cereal in the sink and grabbing my school bag. I take a quick look at myself in the mirror, seeing the same girl I had a week before. I was on my way out when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Nick's aunt standing there with a small card-board box filled with who-knows-what.

"Hello," I said for a lack of anything else to say.

"This is going to sound silly," She started, obviously trying to keep herself together in front of me. "I was going through Nick's things and I found this box of things I was suppose to have given him when he turned 16, but I forgot to." She gave it awkward laugh, looking towards the yard, then back to me. "I just want to get it off my back, and I didn't think I should give it to Melissa, and I thought you and your friends could go through it, see what's there." She was rambling.

I smiled, taking the box as I said, "Sure, we'll go through it." It was obvious this box, of what looked like old journals and jewelry, had memories to painful for her. Know what that felt like, taking off her hands was the least I could do.

"Thank you," She said as if I had just done the world's greatest deed, which in her eyes I probably had.

After I had taken the box, she smiled and started away from the house. I stood at the open door for a second, looking into the box once more, before closing the door and starting upstairs to put the box in my room.

I walked through the door and caught sight of my window, the window. Since the day of the accident, I had kept the curtains closed. I couldn't stand looking into that empty window, remembering who I had seen in it more times than I would have liked. It almost felt wrong that it would sit empty.

With a sigh, I set the box on my bed. I checked my watch. I was going to be late if I did not leave right then for school. I left the box right there, even pushing the thought of it from my mind as I re-prepared myself to step outside and face the day. I knew right away it was going to be a long one.

Once at school it did not take me long to find Adam and Diana, or it take them long to find me. Walking down the hall, everyone was looking at us. Everyone knew, and I felt even more in the spotlight than on my first day of school. I couldn't imagine what thoughts could be going through peoples' minds. Whatever they were, people had the right idea when they didn't say anything. Well everyone, that is, except Sally.

"How are you doing?" She asks coming up behind us.

"Hanging in there," I answered, because how else could I answer with them image of a friend's dead body still fresh in my mind and the thought of a box of his possessions he never knew about sitting on my bed.

"I think we all are," Diana continued, thankfully. "It's a lot to take in."

Sally nodded, "I'm really sorry." The dreaded line. It was what people said when it wasn't their fault. It was what people said when there was nothing else to say. I mean, what else could you say at a time like this?

"Thank you," Diana said, for us, because right now, words were coming slowly to all of us.

Sure we had all been through loss, me more recently than the others, but this was so different. Just the thought that one of us could so easily be killed reminds us how dangerous this witch stuff is, and how much we really don't know. We know nothing, and now one of us is gone. There is no getting over that.

The silence between us gave Sally the hint that no one want to talk. She smiled as she walked down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, Adam looked to the two of us in his protective way. He wasn't made of stone, but he could definitely hide pain in front of Diana and me.

"It's going to be ok," He whispered.

Diana nodded, believing his soothing words. I knew better. It was never going to be ok.

In silence, we started through the halls, finding Faye at her locker. She was just standing there. Her dark hair falling into her face. Her hands by her side. She was looking down at the lock, but she didn't even attempt to open it, just kept her head lowered.

"You ok?" Diana asked coming up behind her. Her head jerked up fast, sending her hair flipping over her shoulder reveling her face. She had been crying.

"I'm fine," Faye said in a strong voice, one that must have taken a lot to use. She was acting tough as always, but we could see past it. She pulled herself together, straightening her back, pushing her hair behind her ear as she said, "Have any of you seen Melissa?"

"I don't think she is coming in today," Diana informed us. It wasn't a surprise. Melissa was not only the closest to Nick, but the softest, sweetest and most vulnerable. I would have been surprised if she had come in today. If this is how torn up the rest of them were, I couldn't even imagine what Melissa was going through.

For a while, we just stood there for a while in silence, letting the other students move past us, not thinking twice about us or Nick. I watched as Adam's eyes passed by each of ours, slowly, taking in everything. I looked to Diana, her eyes looking down. I looked to Faye, who looked out into the crowd, I'm sure not seeing anything.

"We'll get through this," Adam finally whispered. I looked to him. He didn't get it. This wasn't like losing a parent you never knew. Nick was in their minds. Someone they had memories with. He was more than a name and a relation. He had been real to them, to me for a short time. And now he was just gone. He was never coming back. I knew from experience, you didn't get over that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy in the Window **

**Chapter 2: **

I walked into my Grandmother's, knowing she wasn't going to be home. I set my things down and listened to the silence, it was all I had been hearing for a while now. Silence. Because that was all there was.

I sighed, and started up stairs to my room. I walked in, my eyes falling on the window with the closed curtains. There was no avoiding it, being the first thing I saw every time I entered my room. All I could do was look away, try not to think about it.

My eyes fell on the box, the box I had been sure I had sat up right on my bed. It was tipped over, a few things had fallen out. Slowly, I sat on the side of my bed and looked at what had fallen out, a letter, a heart shaped locket, and a picture of a young girl and boy, Nick's parents.

I looked at the letter, which was more of a simple note. "This brought me happiness. Give it to someone who makes you happy," It read. It was written in a fancy cursive, obviously by his mother. I was guessing the note was talking about the locket. I picked up from where it lay on my bed.

The locket was old silver. It no longer had any shine. I held it out in front of me, letting in swing around in a circle. Then I pulled it back into my hand, and opened it up. Inside was just the engraving, "Forever." That was the sweetest thing ever.

Slowly and carefully, I closed the locket and looked to the photo. The girl, couldn't be any older than 16, was wearing the locket. It feel nicely on the black sweater she wore. The boy, who also looked about 16, was holding her close, almost perfectively. The girl looked to the camera. The boy looked to the girl. They looked happy.

I set the picture gently back in the box along with the locket. I started to look at some of the other things that were in it. There were many notebooks, filled a bit like a diary or observations. There was also a lot of jewelry, from ring to earrings, necklaces to bracelets. Everything looked so expensive and old. I was wondering why Nick's mother would want to give these to him and not his Aunt or Grandmother or a friend.

The last thing I noticed in the box was a wooden box. It wasn't big, with a fancy design carved around the edge of the top and around the box itself. It looked like vines and leaves. Even the lock was fancy, designed to look like fancy leaves. The box was locked shut, and from just looking, I couldn't exactly find a key. So I gently set it back in the larger box.

That's when I heard the door opening downstairs. My grandmother was home. Leaving the box, I started downstairs to greet her. Ever since I had told her I knew about who I was, we had been closer. We had been talking more openly, about everything. There were still things I didn't know, and things I wanted to ask her, but we didn't bring that up often. Everything was still so fresh.

That night she asked about school and how everyone was doing. I told that we were all hanging in there. She seemed to understand what I meant. Then we talked about other unimportant things, leaving the subject alone, sparing feels and avoiding questions.

After dinner, I went slowly back up to my room. This time I readied myself to see that window and the box I was sure I had left sitting up. I opened the door to find the curtains still pulled shut and the box tipped over, the locket and note sitting on my bed.

That couldn't be. I was sure I had left the box up right, and I had put the note and locket back. And yet here they were, back on my bed, back in the same fashion I had found them after school. Ok, Cassie, your being silly. I must have just tipped it over when I left. Or the box could just be top-heavy and fell on its own. It's just a coincidence the locket and note fell out.

I sat down on my bed, taking another look at the locket. It was beautiful, in an old antic kind of way. "Forever" in the heart. "Forever" in your heart. It was sweet idea as well, putting "Forever" in the heart, as in forever in your heart.

Looking over to the pictures of the circle I had on my dresser, I scanned over all of them. There were not many, just ones Diana had given me and taken herself. There was one of Nick and Melissa, from after the dance. They looked happy there, shaken up, but happy.

Slowly, I walked over to get a closer look. I picked it up and examined it for a second. Then I set it back down and started back for my bed. Once my back was turned, I heard a, "Smack," like a flat surface hitting another. I turned around to find the picture I had just seen toppled over. Thinking nothing of it, I went and straightened it. As soon as my back was turned, "smack." The picture just didn't want to stay up.

That's when the idea hit me. I looked to the locket I still had in my hand and at the picture. I righted the picture again, then went and slipped the locket into my school bag. I finished off by putting the note back in the box and setting the box on my floor, before I started to get ready for bed.

The next day, I walked slowly into school. I scanned the halls quickly, finding Diana with Adam and Faye by her locker. No sign of Melissa. I went about the day, same as the day before slowly. When school was over, I made my way to the abandoned house, hoping that I might find Melissa. I did.

"Hey," I said softly, making her jump. She looked over to me, pushing her hair out of her face. "How are you?"

"Hanging in there," She answered.

Slowly, I sat down next to her on the couch and pulled out the locket. She looked at it, then back up at me. Obviously, she was confused.

"Nick's aunt brought over a box of things she was suppose to have given to Nick," I started slowly and softly. Melissa's eyes were on the locket. "This was in it." Her eyes moved quickly from the locket to me. "If you want it."

Melissa slowly took the locket from me and smiled. "Thank you." Her voice was soft, but there was still hope in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boy in the Window**

**Chapter 3: **

The house was quiet when I walked in. I made my way up to my room slowly. I walked into my room, my eyes not lingering long on the window covered by curtains. My eyes did catch something else. The box was tipped over again, the small wooden box laying out.

Slowly I righted the big box and picked up the wooden one. It didn't look any different from the first time I looked at it. It was still old, beautiful, and locked. I examined it closed, spinning in my hands and trying to hear what was inside. Sounded like something big, not like the clank or jewelry or coins. It sounded a little too big to be money. I was starting to get curious as to what was inside.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I stared looking for a key. There were all kinds of little trinkets, rings necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and even these little crystals I had missed the first time, but still no key. After searching through everything, I was starting to wonder if there even was a key. I was starting to wonder if the box was suppose to be opened.

That's when I heard the door open. It was a good sign that I need a break from the box. I placed the wooden box back in the bigger one before going downstairs for dinner. It was a good break, get my mind off Nick completely. It was a nice refresher.

After dinner and talking with my grandmother, I went back up stairs to go to bed. I walked into my room, my eyes falling on the box, tipped over, the wooden box on the floor. What was with this thing? Obviously it didn't want to be up right. But I was starting to think that there was more to it than that. That's when I noticed the key laying on the floor next to it.

It was an old looking key, attached to a chain that would go around your neck. Had the key come from the box? I had search through everything and hadn't found anything that even looked like a key. But it had to have come from the box. Then I thought, who cares where it came from if it fits in the lock.

Taking the wooden box, I slid the key in effortlessly. I turned it slowly, listening for the click. When I heard it, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Slowly, I lifted the top. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

It was Nick's Book of Shadows. It had been in this box the whole time. He would've revived it from his aunt. I just stared at it, afraid to touch it. It looked a lot like mine and Diana's, except for the cover picture. I'm sure the content was different than mine or Diana's.

Finally, I got enough courage to pick it up. It was heavy with spells and information, information that could've save Nick. I flipped it over in my hands a few times, thinking about what this meant. This would be book three. Three found, three more still lost.

I went to open the book up, but it started to feel heavy in my hands. I couldn't hold it anymore, dropping it onto the wood floor, closed. Suddenly, as if a wind had entered my room, the pages started to turn on their own. I watched in awe as it flipped through then entire book, closing and flipping over to the back cover.

I turned around, to see if my window was open. I was shocked to find the curtains had been pulled back completely so that I could see straight into Nick's empty room. The last time that had happened… I couldn't think about that. There was a quick smack. I turned around quickly to see one of the photos on my dresser had fallen. That is when I noticed the book was open, still laying on the floor, but open. What was going on?

I was in shock, and I'll admit, I was scared. I guess that is why I jumped when my phone went off. I took a second to recollect myself, before picking it up and saying a soft, controlled, "Hello."

"Where'd you get it?" The accusing voice asked on the other end. It didn't take me long to know who it was, but her question did confuse me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as calm as ever.

"Oh, the locket," Faye said on the other end, "Melissa tells me you gave it to her. So how did you get it?"

"It was in a box Nick's aunt gave me," I answered, looking to the box, on its side. I looked away quickly.

"Why you?" Faye's voice was accusing, but at the same time generally curious.

"I guess she wanted to get rid of it quick, without bringing up too many memories," I answered, my voice strangely calm. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," She said quickly. "Just curious." Then I heard a click, and that was that.

Sighing, I put my phone back on the bedside table. I looked back to the book, just to see what page it had opened to. Without touching the book, I could tell it was some sort of expiation on demons. The pictures looked familiar, the same kind of stuff in mine and Diana's books, but what was written looked different, and almost unreadable. I looked away, turning from the book and the box to stare at my mirror.

I knew I saw it. I knew it was real. It just seemed so horror film like to ever actually happen. Then again so did everything else that had happened since I had arrived. It hadn't been there a second ago, I was sure of that. It was too clear for me to have missed it or looked over it. It was too real for me to have overlooked it. It was there clear as day, and hard to miss. Written in big letters in my deepest red lipstick was, "Meade + Chamberlain."


End file.
